Shocking Pair
by TheyTookMyUsername
Summary: Odette had it hard, but he helped her through the entire thing. However neither of them expected to have to deal with even more problems after such a long time. I mean what's a forbidden romance with no plot twist, am I right? However when that problem comes in the shape of something no one thought possible, how do you keep it to yourself?
1. Chapter 1

Thunder sounded in the distance. Lightning allowed only temporary visibility in the dark night. The clouds in the sky were thick, not allowing a single star in sight. The wind howled with power, taking tree tops and swinging them from side to side wildly. The cold rain didn't help the stormy night making it even more frightening for any hunter that dared enter the Stream. Thunder bugs ran across the edges of the area, indicating anyone that was near of the threat that waited on the other side.

The area was mostly deserted; even herbivores had hid from the terrible storm that had come to the edges of Yukumo. The people from the village had been advised to stay indoors. The storm was caused by an elder dragon close by, however this storm was like nothing seen before. The lightning wolf in the area plus the overwhelming power of the elder dragon, were without comparison. A set to be terrified of.

In the middle of this storm, however was I having a storm all on my own. My gaps, moans and groans were muffled by the wind and thunder. The lightning providing me just enough vision of my lover as he moved in and out of my body, filling me, driving me into insanity. I couldn't feel the wind or the cold rain. My body was burning like the inside of the volcano. I reached for my lover as I desperately clung for dear life. I was close to losing my mind, my body and soul. I reached his strong paws just as my climax arrives. I felt myself lose against the power of my orgasm, floating light as a feather. Then I heard the earth shaking roar of the Jinouga.

Lightning fell all around me and my dear lover. It's what brought me back from my stoic state yet as I felt him still moving, his static power leaving delicious trails of electricity all over my body, his delicious blue fur against my nakedness I rose again. _Yes_ , I thought as I screamed his name. My vision blurred over lightly and my breath was even more labored than any of our other times. I felt my hands drop exhausted. Above me loomed my lover. He looked as satisfied as I felt. I smiled at him not able to do anything else.

Another lightning lit the sky. The blue and gold wolf turned to the sky. I stared at him confused; he always protected me from lightning. When he turned back to me I could barely make out that he was scared. He nuzzled me making me giggle. With a serious expression I wrapped my arms around his neck as best as I could. He then sprinted out of the way.

"You could have at least looked for my weapon," I said to Jinouga hours later.

"Excuse me for not thinking about your precious weapon before now princess," he answers sarcastically.

I roll my eyes at him, "Well at least nothing happened to it okay."

He scoffed, "If you're so desperate with that weapon you can always actually carry it around."

I turned to him, "Jino-kun I can't do that and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you and your excuses," he says turning away from me.

"What got you in such a mood lately anyway?" I said crossing my arms after putting on my bow.

Jino scoffs, "None of your business."

I roll my eyes and jump on his back. Jino and I have been 'going out' for several months now. In all that time he'd always treat me fine even if he laughed at my picks for armor. The first time I met him I was wearing a loclac armor, that thing barely protects from anything but I had been in a rush to leave Yukumo after my jerks of high rank officers decided to mock me as a hunter. I cried for hours in the stream without focusing on the time. When night fell he found me.

 _Roar. Snap. I turned to the giant blue golden creature in front of me._

" _You here to make fun of me too?"_

 _Roar._

" _Weirdo," I mumbled without moving._

" _Who you calling a weirdo," replied his deep voice._

 _I turned to him facing him head on, "YOU."_

 _He laughed, "You are but a tiny hunter in…What the heck are you wearing?"_

 _I tried to think of something to reply but I had been hurt enough for one day. I fell on my knees crying my eyes out._

" _Hey, hey, hey no crying," he said._

" _You think I'm useless too," I told him._

 _He quickly replied, "Of course not I haven't even fought you to know."_

" _Well I don't want to fight you," I hiccup my reply._

 _He sighs and nudges me, "Hey, stop crying it's really is annoying."_

 _He kept nagging me for several minutes until I finally snapped, "Can you just let me feel like shit on my own?"_

" _Why would a hunter feel like that?"_

" _Because no one takes me seriously as a hunter, and even you made fun of me. I'm tired of all of this, on my next mission I'll break contract and go off to die preferably."_

" _Jeez girl what's your problem," said Jino._

 _I turn to him, "You can do it. Please I beg of you. Help me get away from this life."_

" _Is that's what the hunter wants," three howls and our battle started._

 _It hadn't ended like I would expect a battle to end. At some point I ended under him completely open to him and a crazy thought passed through my brain._

 _I pant, "Jinouga."_

" _What is it? The hunter backing away from the fight?" he mocked._

" _No," I say my voice filled with something. "I want…" my voice died as an electric current travelled through my body. It felt wonderful and left me wanting more._

" _You want…" said Jino but I was moaning under him._

 _My parts throbbing frantically, "I want…" I rubbed myself against him making him groan._

 _That's when I noticed his manhood. I couldn't believe it. He was excited over my suffering._

" _What the hell?" I yelled._

" _What did you expect if you move like that against one of my kind when they are looking for someone to mate with?"_

 _I blinked grasping what he said. I felt my insides turn with desire, my panties would be drenched…if I had any._

" _So…" I say parting ways and taking off my armor._

" _What are you doing?" Jino asked._

 _I crawled under him and took his size into my mouth. Around us lighting fell sending more delicious shivers through me. The sensation sent me to hum in thanks which made my mouth vibrate._

" _What are you doing human hunter?" said Jino. "It feels…unusual."_

 _I left him but kept working my hand on his shaft, "Unusual?"_

" _My kind don't usually does many things to others," he explained. "We prefer solitude and only seek each other to mate."_

" _So you don't enjoy the good stuff?" I ask now amused._

" _Don't laugh human," he said trying to keep a big bad boy impression._

" _Well big boy," I say leaving his shaft and opening my body to him, "Let me show you how we humans do this then."_

Ever since then we've been together. I rose in the ranks in the guild and earned a little respect, though I was still mocked for my choice in armor.

"Come one Jino I told you about my hunter rank and stuff. I even taught you what a blow job is, you can tell me anything," I ask him turning so I could be on my stomach.

The blue wolf turned to me, "And you promise you won't be mad?"

I nod. He sighs and turns to face me. His eyes look serious so I take a serious position on his back as I wait for him to talk.

"I want a child," he says simply.

I blinked confused. A child? Us? I wasn't a monster, I couldn't give him children.

"What?" I shake my ears to see if I miss heard, "Come again?"

"I want a child," he says again.

"I…" I chuckled. "Jino I don't know if that's possible for us. You know I'm human and you're a big blue and gold lightning controlling…"

"I know," he says. "Hence why I'm leaving to look for a mate. To have the child I should have months ago."

The smile I had on my face slowly disappeared as my mind processed the words. Leaving. Mate. Child. Months ago. I lowered myself from his back and swallowed. I blinked once and twice. Then turned to him.

"WHAT?" I yell in full rage mode.

"You said you wouldn't be mad," he says.

"No you know what, FUCK YOU. I'm your mate you should be just satisfied to stay with me."

"We are two different species it would never work," he says.

"Never work! I stopped dating 'cause of you and you just plain up and leave. Fuck you Jino. Let's see how you like me once I held another man inside me," I yell at him.

"Don't you dare," growls Jino to me.

"Now that's bad."

"You are mine," he howls. "Mine." Thunder bugs gather around us as the air fills with electricity. "MINE." He finally howls letting his enraged form over take him.

"You don't scare me or my froggi armor and for your info that's exactly what you're doing. I don't want you after your thing has been with another prick," I say walking away.

"Odette," Jino growls behind me. I ignore him storming out into the still raging storm.

He wants a child let him have it. Two can play dirty. I put on my hat and start to the village. I still have stamina to burn -unlike mister I own the mountain- and for his bad news I know a secret shortcut that will get me to Yukumo in record time. Fucking prick will writhe in hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Onyx Freak: You asked for it and you got it xD** **enjoy and don't worry this story WILL NOT BE ABANDONED mainly cos it's finished and i just need to update chapters T_T sorry for the lateness of it. i have other projects that aren't done and need attention too so...sorry. but this week i'll update twice cos this is supposed to update with hunter and the pink so... ;)**

A month later I was on my bed chugging down a pile of Pokke's specialty ice cream. You have no idea how expensive the life of a hunter can be until you buy this delicacy. Especially with how expensive it is. No! I'm not drowning my sorrows because Jino is probably out there. Mating with a random Jinouga. In the sun. URGH! I swallow a spoon full of ice cream.

I won't think about him. I don't need him. Heck I'm a hunter I kill things like him all the time. I killed hundreds of monsters to afford this stupid ice cream. I don't…I don't…I sob. I miss Jino greatly. He's been there for me for so long and now he's not. Another tear escaped me and I pop another scoop into my mouth.

A knock on my door makes me snap back to reality. I stand up with my bucket of ice cream and head to the door. The rain hadn't let out yet which wasn't a surprise. Sometimes it would rain for days non-stop, usually referring to that elder dragon was still around. At the other side of the door was a hunter dressed in a Barroth armor.

He walked inside my house as I closed the door. He removed his helmet revealing his blonde hair. I drop back on my bed and swallow another spoon. He turns to me removing his plate revealing his well toned chest.

"You look like shit," he told me.

I shrugged, "None of your business. Don't you have better places to go Yuichi?"

Yuichi crosses his arms, "I do but I need a gunner."

I swallow another scoop of ice cream, "Get Rina to help."

He rolls his eyes, "Rina's busy in another mission."

"So wait 'till she gets here," I reply with my mouthful.

"Look lazy ass I need a gunner to fight a Doberuberuku in the Flooded Forest," he says.

"A Dober doesn't require a hunter like me," I reply getting another scoop into my mouth.

Yuichi sighs, "Come on you need this hunt. I need this hunt."

I swallow, "Let me think about it…nope."

Yuichi walks over me, his six feet body looming over me. This guy thinks he scares me with all his muscles and green eyes he got another thing coming.

"Yuichi you'll make me spill my ice cream," I told him.

He took the bucket and placed it on my night table. I whined trying to reach it but I was pinned by Yuichi's other hand. He forced my legs apart and settled between them. I stared at the idiot with an annoyed expression. He better get the fuck off or I was going to personally make him look like a Giginox egg.

"What is it? Not willing to fight any more?" Yuichi asks.

"Very funny, what am I stupid? I know if I move an inch you'll probably have all that thing you call a dick over my privates," I spit out. "And unless you wanna lose your twins I suggest you let go of me."

"Why are you always so aggressive?" Yuichi says leaning on my ear. "I just want you to feel good."

I laugh, "As if you could bring me to orgasm prick. Now get off."

Yuichi rolls his eyes and steps away from me. I pick my ice cream and start eating again. Half of it is melted. I want to cry for my hunt money that will go to waste.

"No," I yell before quickly swallowing the contents.

"Really why are you even here, is not like you broke up with someone," says Yuichi.

"I feel like it," I say putting the empty container next to me. "I mean you ever feel bad that you just want to eat ice cream and pretend that nothing exists?"

"Not unless I had a long term girl that broke up with me," he says.

I sigh, "If I go on the stupid hunt can I get extra for another bucket?"

Yuichi jumps from my bed, "It's a deal. See you in the guild hall."

I sigh. Can't a girl get some respect for her jerk, two faced, arrogant, manly, electrifying, blue and gold, hunk of an ex? Apparently not, when she has to keep her relationship a secret from the world. I stood up and walked to my box. Might as well get ready.

"That was…"

"Easier than expected," I finish Yuichi's sentence for him.

We stood over the downed Dober after a fight that lasted less than five minutes. All it took was several bombs and perfect timing. Maybe now I could go home and drown myself in ice cream again. I didn't want to be in this mission anyway.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Yuichi as I walked to base camp.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Going back home of course, I need my ice cream," I reply hiding my bow.

"Calm yourself cowgirl." He says with that fake accent I hate so much.

I've been hurt enough for my choice in armor sets, to get mocked again because I liked this armor above the ones I got back home. I mean nothing wrong that it has this whole cowboy theme going on for it.

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to carve this bad boy?"

I stare at him for a moment, "No."

And I walk away.

I hate the Flooded Forest. Everything below my waist was still soaked. Yuichi didn't seem to mind this as he kept staring openly at my nicely shave in between.

"Like what you see?" I asked sarcastically.

"You know I do," he says. "When would I actually be able to enjoy the complete view?"

"In your dreams," I reply as I hear thunder starting.

The felyne that's driving us to the village looks oddly at the sky, "That's weird~nya. They were no reports of Jinouga in the area~nya. They're all in mating far away from here~nya."

I snort, "Probably some idiot that doesn't know that mating is the other way."

"Could be a young one around the area?" asked Yuichi as the first pellets of rain fell.

"I doubt it~nya. A young one wouldn't be able to do a storm like this~nya," replied the felyne.

"Could be that elder dragon?"

I turn to Yuichi, "He controls wind and rain NOT lightning and thunder."

A lightning strike illuminated the sky and the heavy rain poured down. It was freezing cold and we were still a fair distance from Yukumo. It was but a mere spot in the distance. The felyne hurried the Gagua to reach the village under the sudden storm. I pull my hat up searching for protection while MudCop could barely move with his Barroth armor. Suits him for laughing at mine.

As the village became more than just a dot in the distance and we could make out buildings and such we heard it, the howl of the Jinouga. The felyne pressed onward as MudCop and I looked for the beast. Finally our eyes watched the mighty beast in a mountain a top of us. He howled again and lighting came down on him activating his rage mode.

"We're fucked," said Yuichi.

I growled and picked my bow. I was going to kill this asshole. I aimed and charged four times then let my single arrow fly and land successfully into the enraged monster.

"What are you doing? We need to get to the village," said Yuichi.

I turn to him, "Well I'm going to kill this fucker."

Yuichi looked at me in awe. I snort. As if he'd never…actually he'd never seen it, this side of me anyway. I pulled my bow back and shot. The Jinouga took noticed of us and launched into our cart. I charged and without aiming, fired. The Jinouga launched at us again missing the cart by mere inches, I however, wasn't as lucky. I fell down the cart with my trusty bow, quiver and pouch. The felyne unaware continued its course, I assumed Yuichi was out of his wits scared. I on the other hands had a different thing to do at the moment.

Taking aim I allowed my bow to charge. One, two, the Jinouga noticed and jumped to stop me, three…We both fell. As his attack failed and instead sent us both tumbling down the unsteady ground that led to the famous Stream area.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up on fur. Static danced all over me and all around me. Thunder bugs moved slowly to the heaves making this scene even more surreal and heavenly. I slowly moved up. My body ached, but it ached good. I hadn't remembered a time when I had so much fun in one night.

Yesterday after the fall I discovered there no being alive than after a near death experience. Lucky for me I was a well trained hunter and the fall did next to nothing, okay so it did hurt -a lot- but I was live. Jino on the other hand looked like a possessed demon. His eyes flared as did his nose. What was wrong with this guy?

" _What the hell," he yelled at me._

" _What do you mean?" I replied. "What happened to I wanna have a child?"_

" _You…None of them…I couldn't…I can't."_

After that it's all a mess of hardcore sex that I can barely make out. I noticed my armor untouched on the floor. Good, because I will not make that again. I stretched my burning body and smile finally I got all my frustrations out, and for the snoring coming from Jino I could guess he too had an amazing night too.

I lower myself from him and walk to my armor. I need to head back to the village before anyone suspects anything.

"Where are you going?" asks Jino.

I turn with my vest in my hand, "Back to Yukumo."

"You never really entered yesterday," he says.

I put on my vest, "Well I have to go back."

I lower my body to pick up my pants when suddenly I can't stand up. The electricity against my back sends a moan out of my mouth and lets my insides shivering. It's so good. Jino growls and I can feel him against me. Oh yeah I want this.

He does love to me two times before I leave. One how he likes it. The other how I like it. His was hard and fast from behind. I don't complain since he always leaves me completely satisfied in the end. My favorite is with him under. I can rub myself the way I want. I'm in power and he's not and it's just as good. Only then I have to head back to Yukumo.

"Jino baby when should we meet next?" I ask him adjusting my hat.

He groans, "This was a mistake."

I turn to him, "Excuse me? You really going to still do this?"

"I should be out there with others of my kind, I need a child," he says sounding embarrassed of our relationship.

It hurts. It freaking hurts. Like being in a volcano with no water, but is also so cold that you need warmth; both playing a vital part, both killing you. I pressed my lips together.

"Then why the fuck you came," I raged at him. "Why the fuck you came back?"

"I don't know," he yells back at me.

I sigh, "That's all I am to you? A fuck toy? Someone that gives you sex when your kind is not enough? You know what Jino I'm over you. This shit is over."

I storm out of the cave. Jino follows me.

"Odette please don't do this," he says. "I just need a child."

I turn to him, "I left my life behind for you. I left my old village to stay here, I did those things for you Jino. If you can't see them then this isn't worth it."

"Odette," he says desperately. "I just need this. I won't be young forever and I'm running short on time."

"You could have done it before me Jino," I yelled at him. "Before me not after me."

"I thought you would love this idea," he yells back.

"Of what my partner with another female?" I cross my arms.

"No, of a child. Our child," he says in defeat.

I blink unsure of what he said, "Excuse me?"

He sighs, "My kind is of loners. Even if I get another with child she will abandon him since birth and leave him to fend for himself. This is the only thing I could think of that doesn't involve sending you to a human male."

I stare at him. My eyes sting. My chest swells. I run to him and hug him. I knew he thought about me but this much? Was it even possible?

"But I can't be with another female," Jino says as I snuggle to his chest. "It has to be you. I will have to send to another man so he will father our child."

I look up at Jino and shake my head, "I can live without a child as long as I have you in my life Jino."

He pulls me closer as I savor the moment. I want this to last forever but the moment is brutally interrupted by a male part of him. We laugh.

"Someone is excited to see me," I say toying with the tip.

"Well it's been a month," says Jino.

"Guess I can show you my new tricks," I say licking my lips.

Jino growls, "What?"

"I practice with crab legs," I lower myself to face his maleness. "They are long." I suck at the tip. "And tasty." I thrust it into my mouth slowly.

Jino growls above me, I chuckle making my mouth send vibrations to his manhood. I pull and lick his head. Jino trusts into my mouth again. I pull away and take him in my hand.

"Now Jino behave," I tell him. "Or I'll be forced to do something you won't like." I said rubbing his member.

"You want me to swallow don't you," I teased him. "What if nothing ended on me? Gasp, you wouldn't like it. You won't be able to mark me and that will leave me open for others right."

Jino groaned, "You won't force me again Jino?"

"No, I won't," he growled at me.

I smiled and pulled him into my mouth again. I sucked and toyed with it. Jino roared on one occasion making nearby Thunderbugs nest around him. I kept playing until I saw his sack, I toyed with it too earning another roar that gathered even more Thunderbugs. I smiled encouraged to keep the game. I pulled away and licked the bottom of his member and trailed a vein all the way to the head. Then I carefully placed my mouth on it making sure I let him suffer some. Jino was making weird noises and I felt his balls tighten. I smiled at the feeling of dominance I had on him.

"O…Odette," Jino struggles with the words.

He sounds so desperate I trust my lips into his manhood. A few moves and lighting falls all around us. Jino's seed fills my mouth but it's so much it ends coming out of my mouth. I swallow as much as I can enjoy the taste. Jino moves away from me to stare as I wipe the edges of my mouth and swallow his seed.

"That was…a lot," he says.

"That happens Jino," I say finishing with the savory white seed. "Now I should really head to Yukumo, don't want them sending troops of hunters to us now do we?"

Jino nods, "When I'm going to see you again?"

I stand, "S.O.O.N."

He grunts, "Fine."

"I'll be soon remember that I have to be a nice hunter," I tell him crossing my arms. "And you have to be a nice Jinouga and do whatever you monsters do in your free time."

"Soon," he repeats.

"Soon," I assure him.


End file.
